


Day 4: Mrs Claus

by madam_wakefield



Series: Berena Advent 2018 [4]
Category: Holby City
Genre: Berena Advent 2018, Challenge Response, Christmas, Drabble, F/F, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 03:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17015256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_wakefield/pseuds/madam_wakefield





	Day 4: Mrs Claus

Serena should have known better than to bet with Bernie. She should have known that Bernie would win the bet. Of course, Bernie had been right about the origins of Santa. But Serena had been too strong willed and had been sure she was right. 

Her punishment: She is now dressed as Mrs. Claus for the annual Holby present exchange for the children. 

Suddenly, she feels eyes on her from across the ward, and spots Bernie starting at her open mouth, clearly turned on from seeing her in the low cut and short dress so different from what she’d normally wear. 

She winks at Bernie, causing a blush deep enough to be seen from across the ward rise on her cheeks. Well, if she’s got to face this punishment she’s going to have some fun with it. If she has her way, Bernie will be begging to undress her by the time they get home.


End file.
